The Silver Angel
The Silver Angel is a singular gemstone that fortifies the 'Emblem of the Silver Angel'-- The sceptre borne by TÖMN. To behold its significence is this article's purpose. The Birth Right after TÖMN was ordained as the second most powerful entity to exist beyond speculation, she had submitted herself in prostation and repented her very tongue to The Omnipotent. The Omnipotent, simply, had no response to such exertion; only standing there, con templating the known unknown to all. TÖMN awaited, what seemed like eons, for a response, or if: the slightest gesture of approval. For when she smelled a hint of mist, she opened her eyes and found herself incarcerated in a closed room: one side of it a glass wall and everything else tenebrous. Outside the glass, it is murky, with nothing in sight but the mist that flickers and fumbles like the rollicking wind. Ardent and articulate, the mist seems like they await TÖMN's vehement edict, if any. TÖMN rests her palm on the glass, leaving imprint of her beatific existance, and the mist dances in jollity. Being the master of all emotions, TÖMN did nothing but smile: slightly; ruefully. Before any motion could set forth, TÖMN sensed another presence in the room. Something so divine, TÖMN's palm is now frost. Forthwith, she removes her palms from the glass and clasps both of them into a praying posture. Praying stature. The Omnipotent lurks in the dark: a dark so scintillating that TÖMN stoops deep towards the ground to insulate (it). She mutters. 'Dear Omnipotent,'' Lord Thus You Shall I pray to you To blight the blighted, For death shall never decree Nor shall light. Silence. '' Dear Omnipotent, ''Do as you shall, For your creation, Shall forever Exalt... You! The Ignoramus '' ''Shalll Perish! Oh dear, Dear Omnipotent, '' ''I beg your Unveiling, Let this Tomfool, Know you none, Than know you better! .......... Denouement The Silence prevails, again. Inside, TÖMN could feel the gush of power undulating inside her immensely. She feels the branches grow: bloom and wither, wither and bloom. Yet, her power reaches its cessation on a vigorous wall. From her prayer, she looks to her left, where the glass and the mist discern. She settles her palms on the glass, the vigorous wall, and prays. Suddenly, the mist escapes through the opaque glass, and forms two droplets of consecrated water. Watching them in stupefaction, TÖMN clasps her hand together again, but to her bewilderment, finds the water droplets joining into a bigger drop, coagulating and gleaming. Gleaming with all shades of pink. As she opens her palm like a book, in the pink she sees what she is meant to see: Her Crimson Desire*. *Crimson Desire is the ineffable vision that comprises the sole theory of The Omnipotent: He is inexplicable. As He is trans-encompassing, he wields the known that is unknown to even TÖMN. Hence, to embellish this fact, the gem called The Silver Angel was created; which asserts that what is known to the Omnipotent shall never be known to TÖMN, let the author and all existence be far apart. Thus, (what) (is going on) (inside) The Omnipotent shall always remain in the dark, unscathed. ''' '' gqe.jpg|How the gem looked like ''Carrying the gem, TÖMN realizes that her palms can now penetrate the glass. She pushes the glass and it becomes one with the wind, ceasing to exist. Into the unprecendented, TÖMN treads until she meets a sceptre in a scabbard. Bewildered, she scrutinizes it until she discovers a hole for the gem. She inserts it, following her clairvoyance. The sceptre bathes in opulent light, and TÖMN feels as if it has integrated to her existance. She feels rejuvenated, and as such, walks along the paean of nature and enters a mist again. Then, she too is one with the wind. Scythesize (talk) 20:11, January 23, 2020 (UTC)